The present application relates generally to an emergency eyewash station, and more particularly to a portable, gravity-fed emergency eyewash station having a flow regulator to maintain a constant flow rate of sterile eyewash solution throughout a required 15 minute activation time frame.
ANSI standards require eyewash stations to deliver eyewash solution at a flow rate of 1.5 liters per minute for 15 minutes. There is a need in multiple industries for an eyewash station that is both portable and can deliver a sterile eyewash solution at a constant steady rate of 1.5 liters per minute as required by the ANSI standard.